


Hunted

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Loki - Freeform, Loki sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: You're hired to track down Loki, but he's playing with you. He leads you to a park at night where he asks if you want a night of pleasure that no mortal has ever been able to give you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hunted

You stare at the footage on the laptop in the back room. People are scurrying through the casino, all engrossed in their own little worlds. Then you see him. He's wearing a smart black suit and pauses in the centre of the room, as though he senses he's being watched. Then on cue, he glances up at the camera and smirks. The bastard knows you're following him, and he's toying with you, playing cat and mouse. Only, you have to wonder who the real hunter is in this situation.

You grab the specialised gun made specifically to subdue him and run from your hiding place, scanning the crowd. You see him across the room and his gaze meets yours. He even has the balls to wave. He's having way too much fun. You begin running through the crowd, eyes locked on him when a young man pushing a cart packed with boxes crosses in front of the raven-haired god. When he passes, Loki is gone. Vanished once again. Damn him. You scan the room but he's nowhere in sight.

This is the third time you've gotten close to capturing him, and it's the third time he's escaped from right underneath your nose. Your boss will not be happy.  
~~~~~  
"Escaped again?" Celeste seethed from behind her mahogany desk. "You're the best bounty hunter we have. In fact, you're the best bounty hunter in the country, if not the world. So tell me how he keeps slipping away from you."

"He's cunning. He knows I'm hunting him and he's playing with me. But I have a plan. I've learned some interesting things regarding this so-called God of Mischief. All I need is the perfect bait and the perfect setting, and he'll be mine."

Celeste studies you in curiosity, clearly intrigued. "Need anything in particular?"

"Actually, yes. We still have that bracelet we procured from the Quinton brothers, right?"

Celeste's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Loki has already gotten away three times. Do we really want to risk him escaping a fourth time?"

Celeste thinks deeply, conflicted. "I'll see what I can do."  
~~~~~  
You sit at the bar with a glass of whiskey before you. In your tight little red dress, you got plenty of attention from people, some of whom asking how much you cost for the night. All you had to do was give them your sharpest if looks could kill glares and they all ran in the opposite direction. You raise the glass to your lips, only when the liquid hits your tongue, it isn't whiskey. You frown and look at the contents, seeing the clear sparkling water. Putting the magically tampered glass down, you scan the bar, your eyes landing on your target. He's leaning against the wall by the back with a smirk. He makes a come hither sign towards you then turns and walks out the open double doors.

Without hesitating, you grab your bag, take your gun out and follow suit. You push your way through the small group walking up the stairs, all of them moving aside at the sight of your weapon.  
You run into the parking lot and glance around until your gaze lands on him. Loki is leaning against a tree on the edge of the park, makes another gesture to follow then vanishes into the darkness.  
Was it wise to follow a crazy, psychopathic God of Mischief into a park at 10pm? No, but you don't care. You are not letting that damn man escape a fourth time.

You run into the shadows, gun aimed and ready to fire. "Come on out, Loki."

His chuckle echoes through the night, bouncing off every surrounding surface, making it seem like he's everywhere all at once. "Oh but I quite like this game. You're a formidable opponent."

"Yeah well you're not getting away again."

"Oh no? And how do you plan to stop me?"

"I have my ways." Your eyes are peeled as you turn slowly, training your gun on the slightest moving shadow. At the sound of a twig snapping behind you, you jump and turn, finger pressing on the trigger though don't fire when you realise no one is there.

He chuckles again. "Feeling a little jumpy, darling?"

"Come out and face me, unless you're a coward."

You're met with silence. Your heartbeat involuntarily rises. You know better than to provoke him, and calling him a coward is the worst thing you could have done. Arms glide passed you on either side, grasping the gun and tossing it beyond the trees, followed by your bag. Empty handed, you spin around but he's vanished into the darkness.

"I've been watching you for a while," he declares. "You intrigue me. You're strong, powerful, and I see how men are always intimidated by you."

You clench your jaw in anger at the nerve of this guy. "Males who are afraid of powerful women are hardly men."

"I do have to agree with you there. Someone like you needs a real man who admires and encourages your strength."

"I'd ask if you're offering, but considering I'm here to arrest you, that might make this a bit awkward."

Silence. The only thing you can hear is your breathing and the ground beneath your feet as you keep turning in a slow circle, eyes peeled. Arms suddenly wrap around you, holding you in an inescapable position. You're even unable to trigger the bracelet.

His hot breath fans across your neck, his voice raspy as he murmurs in your ear, "I'm not unopposed to mixing business with pleasure." His left hand holding your arms captive, he uses his right to glide up your thigh. "I've seen how you always dominate in the bedroom with those one-night-stands that barely satisfy you. You're always the leader, always on top."

"You spy on me?" you growl, wriggling to try and free yourself to no avail. "How dare you?!"

"You've made it abundantly clear that you are my enemy, and I always make it a point to know everything about my enemies."

"I didn't think that included sexual activities."

"Oh but it does," he whispers seductively in your ear.

He nips the lobe and you involuntarily shiver, his hand getting closer to your core that you're embarrassed to realise is getting wetter with each passing second. He was right; men hardly satisfy you, yet here he is, turning you on to no end and he's barely done anything. How is that possible? And why is your body reacting to him like this?

"I've also watched you reading those erotic stories and how flushed and turned on you get when you read a man dominating a woman."

"How do you-"

"My cloaking spell comes in quite useful." His fingers trace the outline of your lace panties, making your breath hitch. "I can feel your heat. Oh the things I could do. I can make you scream and tremble in absolute ecstasy. I can take you to heights you've never dreamed of. I can make all your wildest fantasies come true. Tell me, darling, if I went further, will I find you dripping wet?"

You do everything you can to force your breathing to stabilise, but he's well aware of the effect he's having on you. And it's pissing you off. "Touch me and I'll break your damn hand," you seethe, struggling against his iron hold again.

He stills all movement. "Do you genuinely want me to stop?"

You frown in confusion. "Are you really asking?"

"I'm many things, but I'd never force myself on someone if they honestly do not want me to. Now tell me truthfully. Do I walk away and vanish for good, ending this little game we have going on, or would you like me to show you exactly how many consecutive orgasms I can give you?"

You freeze. You rarely had one in a single go let alone more. "I...I ca..." You cease talking, unable to get the words out.

"I tell you what; I'll let you think about it. Meet me at the Bridgeway motel, room 14 at midnight tomorrow. Come alone if you want to explore your darkest fantasies. If not, well, this has been fun."

He plants a kiss on your neck then releases you. On trembling legs, you spin around, but he's gone.  
~~~~~  
You stare at the door from your car. This is ridiculous. You have no idea why you're doing this. You look at the silver bracelet with the small switches on the sides. This would be enough to subdue him. But the truth was, he sparked your curiosity last night. Despite having the upper hand, he didn't do anything which surprised you. Part of you wanted him to, the other part was relieved he didn't. Now you're debating on whether or not you actually want to see if he's capable of following through.

Your eyes go to the car clock. 11:57pm. Who were you kidding? Your mind was made up last night. Damn your hormones and lack of discipline. Getting out the car, you make your way over and raise your hand. Before you can knock, it opens wide, but no one is there.

"Hello?" you call out curiously.

Receiving no reply, you step inside the dark room and glance around. The light outside barely offers much illumination, and it's soon cut off completely when the door closes behind you. You jump and spin around, trying to see but it's pitch black.

"About time," comes his voice from every angle. "I saw you arrive twenty minutes ago. Had an interesting debate with yourself?"

You cross your arms and squint, endeavouring to see anything. "Watch it, I can still call this in."

He chuckles. "I highly doubt that."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"For starters, you don't have your phone or any other communication device on you. And because you crave more than what those so-called human men can offer. You crave the freedom and security to be completely dominated. I can give you want you crave and more."

Your heart's racing and you try and slow your breathing, focusing on where his voice is coming from. "Is that why you're hiding in the shadows again?"

"It's called foreplay, pet. Is it working? Is the prospect of me coming at you at any time getting you wet for me?"

You shift nervously on your feet, pressing your thighs together. You're suddenly grateful you opted to forgo panties beneath this little dress. "You like games, huh?"

"Oh I love games. In fact, I've a few in mind we could play tonight."

Arms wrap around your chest from behind you, holding you in an iron hold once again. Only this time, you don't feel any armour or clothing. He's completely naked.

"You really love this position, don't you?" you ground out, struggling automatically.

"It is entertaining. Now before we begin, I take it you agree to me fucking you senseless tonight? I need you to vocally say it."

Heat rushes across your body at the words and pools low in your belly. "Um..."

He places a hand on your thigh and raises it towards your throbbing, aching core that's begging to be touched. "Yes or no?" he urges, getting closer to his target.

You finally find your voice and utter, "Y-yes."

He stops and you feel him smirk against your neck where he plants a kiss. "I'm happy to hear it.” His hand cups you and he let's out a satisfied moan. "No panties?" His fingers delve between the folds. "And you're dripping for me."

You involuntarily whimper, your breathing coming out in short gasps as he teases you. His other hand moves up, cupping your breast and pinching the hardened nipple under the thin material.

"No bra either," he says approvingly. "You really wore as little as possible. You must be desperate for some real action."

Suddenly, his hands are gone and your dress is torn off, leaving you completely naked. You're shoved backwards and land on the bed, automatically letting out a yelp of shock.

"Was that really necessary?" you ground out, leaning up on your elbows even though it's useless trying to see anything in the dark.

His hands grasp your hips and he pulls you to the edge of the mattress. Before you know what's going on, his mouth is on you, his tongue sliding between your folds.

"Oh my god," you mutter, falling back as pleasure surges through you. You arch towards him, your hands burying in his hair. You're craving him already, and he smiles against your heat though doesn't stop. His talented mouth works you into a frenzy until the mind blowing orgasm hits and you're gasping for breath.

You're high in orgasmic bliss when you're flipped onto your stomach, inched forward, legs spread further, and his weight covers you. He pins your hands above your head as his hard member slides between your slick sensitive folds, eliciting a whimper and tremor from you. His hot breath lands on your neck where he kisses you and positions himself at your entrance. His free hand covers your mouth and he thrusts into you to the hilt. You scream in shock at the motion then moan in absolute pleasure as he starts to move inside you.

"Now, now, pet, don't go drawing attention to us," he murmurs in your ear, not slowing his pace. "I know you're not usually loud, but I'd wager you want to be tonight."

Your eyes roll back as his strokes increase in speed. He's so big, so agile, and he's filling you completely. The fact that you're at his mercy right now, plus his grunts by your ear between nips on your shoulder and neck increase your own pleasure. Damn he knows what he's doing, and you've never felt this good.

"That's it, take it all," he growls, his thrusts merciless, and it's driving you insane.

His moans mix with your muffled ones, and you try to grip the sheet for some kind of anchor. You arch and bend what you can, which isn't much considering he has you well and truly pinned. Tension builds in your core and you tighten as you get close.

He groans as you clench around him like a vice. "Yes, fuck, come for me. Let me feel you tremble beneath me."

And that's all it takes. The orgasm floods you, leaving you whimpering and shaking in unbelievable pleasure. He rides you through the wave then you feel his hot seed flow into you, his body jerking as his release comes.

You lay there, remaining pinned to the mattress as both your breathing slows. He eventually rolls off and you move, stretching though stay on your stomach, resting on your forearms. You feel the mattress shift as he leans across, flicking on the lamp. You see him lay next to you with an arrogant expression that makes you shake your head.

"I can't believe I just did that," you mutter, your breath slowly returning to normal. You'd be annoyed with yourself if it weren't for the incredible bliss you're feeling from being given two mind-blowing orgasms.

He chuckles "Give me a minute and I'll add to your orgasm count."

You raise an eyebrow. "A minute? What, is rapid recovery one of your mysterious magical abilities?"

His smirk turns darker as his eyes roam your body. "You'd be surprised at how long I can last. You better be up for a long night."

You meet his smirk with one of your own as you push up onto all fours and crawl over to him, your face inches from his as you meet his gaze. "You'd be surprised at what I can handle," you counter cheekily.

You hold his heated gaze as you trail your hand up his thigh, your touch feather-light. His eyes spark and you feel him twitch as your fingers graze along his inner thigh close to his testicles then up his shaft that's hardening again. You trace the slit on the head then down again before wrapping your hands around it, a smirk lighting your expression. Dipping your head, you use your tongue to retrace where your fingers went.

Your tongue traces up the length, over the slit then you take him in. He curses, his hands moving to your head to hold your hair back as you work him with your mouth. One hand teasingly traces his inner thighs then gently cups his testicles. You circle your tongue around the head and lower then suction as you rise up again with a moan. His fingers tangle in your hair as his groans fill the air.

"Faster," he growls roughly, his breathing heavy.

You oblige, using your tongue, mouth and hand to tease and work him until he tenses. His grip on your hair tightens, causing you to squirm as wetness pools in your core. Knowing he's close, you re-position between his legs so you can use your other hand to wrap around the base while your other continues to tease his thighs and testicles. It's enough to send him over the edge, spilling his seed into your mouth and you swallow all you can.

His hands drop and you raise your head, seeing him spent before you, then glance down at your bracelet. If you wanted to capture him, now would be the perfect time. A simple press of a button, Loki would be helpless and you'll have the biggest payday you've ever had.

"Go ahead."

Your gaze snaps to his, realising he was leaning up on his forearms studying you. "What?"

"I knew you would bring some kind of weapon to use against me, and that bracelet is quite unique. Let me guess; it has some kind of a stunner? Or a drug, perhaps? A spray? Must be something powerful enough if you believe it can render me helpless."

"I don't know what-"

"Don't lie to me," he orders stoically, eyes sharpening in anger. "What is it?"

You sigh in frustration and relent. "The button releases a powerful sedative spray that works instantly."

"I see. Are you planning on using it on me tonight?"

"I did."

"Did? Or do?"

"I..." You pause, realising you weren't entirely sure anymore. You weren't like this. You didn't let anyone get away with the stuff he has all because he knows how to pleasure you. That's ridiculous. He needs to pay for his crimes.

"Why don't you think about it while we play another game?" he offers, a smirk lighting his features.

You frown and study him in confusion. "You're not worried that I can use this at any time?"

"Not at all. If anything it adds to the excitement. Now over here and lay on your back."

He moves and you do as ordered, watching as he kneels between your legs. His heated gaze scans your body and your core tightens in anticipation of what he has planned.

"Have you ever used toys?"

"A couple of times," you answer hesitantly.

He smiles, his fingers tracing up your thighs feather-light and teasing. He flicks his wrists and your hands are magically tied with silk above your head.

"What are you doing?" you growl, yanking at the ties.

"Relax, pet. It will increase the pleasure." He manifests a green vibrator wand and meets your gaze as he turns it on the lowest setting.

You stare as he places the vibrating tip on your sensitive, swollen clit then shut your eyes as pleasure builds. He continues the teasing, circling around then down, constantly moving and stimulating. You raise your hips, begging for more. You're so close. Right when you're about to go over the edge, he stops. You moan in frustration and glare at him. He simply chuckles as your pleasure fades then stimulates you again, doing the same thing again. Damn this man. He's edging you and it's driving you crazy.

He discards the wand and thrusts two fingers deep inside your slick core then uses his mouth to work your clit. He gets you to the edge then stops. Grabbing your hips, he flips you, making sure your tied wrists are still comfortable. He lifts you up on your shaking knees and shoves two fingers inside you again, curling them to hit that sweet spot. His other hand is rubbing circles on your ass cheek.

"Don't come until I say so," he orders roughly, followed by the sound of a slap as his hand lands on your ass cheek.

You yelp in shock, your walls clenching around his fingers at the sting of pain and pleasure. He does the same with the other side, all the while continuing to finger-fuck you. It's building rapidly and you hold back the orgasm which it more difficult with each slap.

"I-I-can't," you stutter, burying your face in the pillow and gripping the silk ties, forcing yourself not to let go.

His fingers leave you and he gently flips you onto your back again. He lays over you, his darkened, lust-filled eyes studying your flushed face as he positions himself your entrance. He inches inside tortuously slow, watching your eyes flutter, your hands gripping the ties as your core tightens.

"Why are you going so damn slow?" you growl, bending your legs to try and urge him to go faster.

"I want to relish in this sensation."

He groans and bites his bottom lip as he goes deeper. Once he's completely inside, you both release moans on satisfaction. You circle your hips for whatever stimulation you can get. You hate the fact that you thoroughly enjoy having him stretch and fill you completely.

He withdraws to the head and meets your gaze. "Ok my sweet, come for me." On that order, he slams into you.

Already being oversensitive from the edging and teasing, that's all it takes. You scream and tremble as the powerful orgasm takes you, stars clouding your vision. He continues to thrust, riding you through it, and keeps going even after drifting down from your high, only for another to rapidly build.

"Again," he growls, his hand that had your hip in a death grip moving down to stimulate your clit more. "Come for me again."

"I don't...oh god," you whimper, clenching around his pumping, merciless shaft as another orgasm floods you.

His hips jerk and his movements become sloppy, then he releases inside you. Dropping his head next to yours, he collapses on top as you both regain your bearings. When he withdraws, you unintentionally whimper at the loss, and he falls at your side.

After a minute of laying in comfortable silence, you go into the bathroom, fully aware of his eyes on you. When you close the door, your gaze lands on the red lingerie set hanging on the hook and shake your head, a smile forming on your lips. Once you wash up and do what you need to do, you put the red piece on then open the door, resting an elbow on the frame.

He stands and studies you, taking it in. "You look absolutely ravishing, my sweet. Red is definitely your colour."

You take a step towards him when movement outside catches your attention. He notices your curious expression and follows your gaze. Both of you see the silhouettes positioning themselves outside.

"It appears we're out of time," he says casually, and with a flick of his wrist, he's dressed in his Asgardian armour, meeting your gaze once more. "And I had an entire night planned. Oh well. Thanks for the memories, pet."

He summons the Tesseract, and without thinking, you race towards him. Your hands grasp his armour, much to his shock, as both of you are enveloped in the black and blue cloud.

The door is kicked in and Celeste leads the team inside, all with specialised weapons ready. The room, however, is empty, neither Loki or you in sight.


End file.
